Happiness That Can't Come Back
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: “Misaki...” lagi, Fushimi Saruhiko menggumamkan pemilik nama Yata Misaki saat pipinya terasa basah./Membuka mulut, Misaki mencoba agar tak terbatuk karena karbondioksida makin mengisi paru-parunya. “Pergilah... Saruhiko!”
1. Saruhiko Side

**K Project credits to Gora and GoHands.**

**Lemon songs credits to Kenshi Yunezu.**

**Aku tak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain mendapat asupan dari kedua tokoh dari fandom yang mulai (sudah sangat) sepi ini.**

**Segala Typo dan ke-OOCan mohon dimaklumi.**

**Happy Reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seberapa baguskah jika itu adalah mimpi?**

"Misaki!"

Bunyi ledakan menjadi backsound, percikan api membakar kulit, menghanguskan tubuh lemas yang tergenang darah merah. Melelehkan senyum hangat yang hanya dapat diciptakan oleh pemuda yang sangat Saruhiko sayangi.

**Sekarang aku pun masih memimpikan dirimu.**

"MISAKI!" Saruhiko terlonjak bangun. Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berpacu dengan dentingan jarum jam. Detik demi detik terlewati begitu saja tanpa perubahan yang berarti.

Pemuda itu masih saja terengah. Mimpi itu benar benar yang terburuk. Ia tak bisa, ia tak sanggup jika memimpikan sahabatnya itu.

"Misaki..." lagi, Fushimi Saruhiko menggumamkan pemilik nama Yata Misaki saat pipinya terasa basah.

Ia menangis.

"Yang benar saja... Misaki..." tersenyum tidak percaya, Saruhiko beranjak bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

**Bagaikan kembali pada hal yang terlupakan.**

Manik biru dibalik frame kacamata itu menelusuri kamarnya yang berantakan.

Ia mendapat libur hari ini. Dan baru kali ini ia menyadari bahwa kamarnya begitu berantakan. Tak hanya kamar, bahkan dapur dan ruang tamunya begitu berantakan.

Menghela nafas malas, Saruhiko memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumahnya.

**Aku menyapu bersih debu kenangan lama.**

Tubuhnya langsung menegang kaku saat menemukan seragam SMPnya di dalam tumpukan baju lemarinya.

Bayangan pemuda dengan surai orange dan senyum cerah terbesit, muncul begitu saja seolah otaknya telah ter-setting seperti itu.

Saruhiko berdecak pasrah, lantas memutuskan untuk membuangnya karena ingatan itu hanya akan menganggunya.

**"Ada kebahagiaan yang tak dapat kembali."**

Pemuda itu terdiam saat melihat sebuah frame foto berdebu yang telah terdapat retakan pada kacanya.

Itu foto dirinya bersama Misaki saat masih di SMP. Saruhiko ingat dengan jelas kapan foto itu diambil. Terimakasih pada otak jeniusnya, Saruhiko makin tak bisa melupakan pemuda itu.

**_Flashback._**

_Saat itu, Misaki yang sedang memainkan pspnya berteriak heboh. Membuatnya bertanya tanya apa yang telah membuat Misaki berteriak seperti itu._

_"Ada apa, Misaki?" Saruhiko bertanya setelah mencuci gelas yang tadi dipakainya._

_"Oooh! Saruhiko! Bukan apa apa, aku hanya saja baru memenangkan sebuah level sulit dan mendapatkan item rare." Misaki tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukkan layar pspnya. Makin membuat Saruhiko heran kenapa dia bisa sesenang itu hanya karena memenangkan game._

_"Kenapa kau bisa sesenang itu hanya karena memenangkan game?"_

_Misaki menatapnya lembut, "kebahagiaan kecil seperti ini kan belum tentu dapat berulang lagi."_

**Pada akhirnya itulah yang kau katakan padaku.**

_"Tsk, kebahagiaan itu hal yang mudah didapatkan, Mi-sa-ki~" Saruhiko membuang muka dan bergumam pelan "Itu hal yang sangat mudah jika kau bebas."_

_"Tapi, Saruhiko," Misaki menarik perhatian Saruhiko dengan menarik lengannya, "Dapat duduk dan bermain berdua denganmu seperti ini saja, aku sudah saaaaaaangat bahagia!" senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah polos yang menurut Saruhiko manis itu._

**Bahkan masa lalu yang selalu kusembunyikan.**

_Perkataan polos itu membuatnya teringat akan masalalu yang kelabu. Hitam mengerikan._

_Saruhiko dulu sudah berniat untuk mati. Tapi ia bertemu Misaki dan pemuda itu mengubahnya hingga menjadi seperti ini._

**Tanpamu, akan terus menjadi suram selamanya.**

_Bagi Saruhiko, bertemu dengan Misaki adalah sebuah kebahagiaan terbesar. Itulah hal yang selalu dipegang Saruhiko. Misaki mampu membuatnya keluar dari lubang keputus asaan._

_Misaki membuatnya merasakan apa yang namanya bebas. Misaki telah menyelamatkannya,_

_"Hei, Saru,"_

_"Apa—"_

_Ckrek_!

_Sebuah foto terambil dengan Misaki yang tersenyum lebar dengan wajah Saruhiko yang menganga kaget._

_"Ahahaha, apa apaan wajah itu, Saruhiko? Ahahaha."_

_"Mi-sa-kiiiii!"_

**Kuyakin aku takkan terluka lebih dari ini.**

_Drrrtt... Drrrrt..._

Saruhiko tersentak kaget. Pipinya lagi lagi basah dan ia mengusapnya dengan cepat. Lantas barulah ia mengangkat telfon dari Kusanagi Izumo.

"_Moshi-moshi._" Sapanya dengan nada malas. Ada angin apa hingga Kusanagi menghubunginya?

'Yo, Fushimi-chan.'

"Tsk, sudah berapa kali kubilang agar tidak memanggilku dengan—"

'Ya-ya-ya, lupakan itu. Kemarilah aku ingin kau mengambil barang milikmu.'

"Tsk, _mendokusai_. Barang apa it—"

'Sudahlah Fushimi, datang saja dan kau akan mengetahuinya.'

"Oi—"

_Tuuut... tuut..._

"Ck!" ia berdecak kesal dan mengambil mantel yang tersampir dikasur secara asal.

**Kutahu hal itu seharusnya tak terjadi.**

Pemandangan yang sering dilihatnya tetap sama seperti biasanya. Bedanya, kali ini tak ada seseorang yang berjalan disebelahnya. Mengajaknya bicara, meneriakinya, menarik lengannya... dan melakukan segala sesuatu agar mendapat perhatiannya.

**_Flashback._**

_Mereka berjalan berdampingan seperti biasanya, menuju 'markas' baru mereka. HOMRA._

_"Aku tak menyangka sekarang kita memiliki kemampuan keren seperti ini!" Misaki menyalakan api ditangannya, lantas mengenggamnya dan membuat api itu menghilang. "Ini keeeeeren sekali! Yakan, Saruhiko!"_

**.**

_"Huuuoh! Mikoto-san! Kereeennn!"__Lagi lagi begitu. Misaki seolah telah melupakannya. Dikepalanya hanya ada Mikoto Mikoto dan Mikoto. Saruhiko muak._

_Apakah Misaki telah membuangnya kini? Apakah tak sedikitpun ia terlihat?_

**.**

_"Saruhiko! Beraninya... BERANINYA KAUU!"_

_Ia hanya dapat memandang dalam diam. Tak bisa membantah maupun melawan. Jika ini cara agar Misaki melihatnya, maka ia akan melakukannya walau hatinya berontak._

_"BERANINYA AU MENGHIANATI HOMRA, BRENGSEK!"_

"_..._"

_"PENGHIANAT!"_

_Ya, Saruhiko tak dapat membantah. Memang begitu apa adanya. Hubungan mereka makin memburuk, rusak parah bahkan putus. Tapi Saruhiko terlanjur tak peduli. Hatinya sakit diabaikan Misaki setiap harinya._

**Kesedihan di hari itu dan rasa sakit di hari itu.**

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk bar HOMRA.

Menghembus nafas sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk mendorong pintu dan masuk.

_Kling_!

"Ah, kau sudah datang Fushimi."

Disana, dibalik meja bar, berdiri sosok Kusanagi Izumo dengan barang-barang yang tidak asing diatas mejanya. Anna menyapanya dengan sorot sedih dan menariknya untuk duduk dikursi bar.

"Fushimi, aku minta maaf... atas apa yang telah terjadi." Kusanagi menghela nafas sedih, "Tapi ini... barang barang ini... kurasa kaulah yang paling berhak untuk menyimpannya. Ini milikmu."

Papan skeatboard, kupluk biru dongker, jaket, jam tangan, dan... psp yang dulu diberikannya.

**Aku mencintai segalanya jika bersama denganmu.**

Saruhiko tercenung, Misaki masih menyimpan benda usang itu?

"Aku akan menaruhnya di kantung agar kau tak perlu repot membawanya." Kusanagi memasukkan semua benda itu kedalam sebuah kantung kain, ia memberikannya pada Saruhiko yang masih terdiam. "Skeatboard ini... lebih baik kau membawanya—"

"Tidak usah. Kalian saja yang simpan."

"Eh?"

Saruhiko berbalik, membuka pintu dan berujar, "Kalian saja yang simpan. Itu hal miliknya yang berharga bukan? Lambang kalian ada disana. Kalian yang pantas menyimpannya." Lalu pemuda itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Izumo... apa Saruhiko akan baik baik saja? Tatapannya begitu kosong..." Anna bertanya khawatir. Saruhiko tampak kurang tidur dengan mata bengkak dan kantung mata tebal.

Kusanagi mengusap puncak kepala Anna, "Aku tidak tau Anna, kabar yang kudengar dari Seri-_chan_ bilang bahwa Fushimi hanya menatap kosong dan menganggap bahwa musibah itu adalah sebuah mimpi selama seminggu. Sekarang kurasa ia sudah bisa sedikit menerimanya."

**.**

Kaki jenjang Saruhiko membawanya mendekat pada sebuah tempat yang tak asing.

Itu apartemen mereka berdua saat masih tinggal bersama.

Ah, ingatan masa itu kembali membanjiri. Berpusat dan berulang pada seorang Yata Misaki. Sama seperti Saruhiko sendiri yang menganggap bahwa Misaki adalah dunianya.

Diam sejenak didepan pintu, akhirnya Saruhiko memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dengan kunci yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun dan masuk.

**Aroma lemon yang pahit pun masih melekat di hatiku.**

Biru gelap yang kosong dibalik frame kacamata memperhatikan tempat tinggal mereka dulu.

Tak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja beberapa barang kecil seperti gelas, piring dan komputer yang menghilang.

Lagi lagi tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya mendekat pada sebuah kasur usang tempat Misaki dulu tidur.

_Srekkk_!

Saruhiko menjatuhkan kantung berisi barang barang Misaki dan merebahkan diri diatas kasur yang penuh debu. Ia mengambil guling disana dan mendekapnya erat.

Wangi Misaki masih melekat disana walau apek dan debu sedikit menghalangi. Tapi bahi Saruhiko, ini cukup. Aroma ini, ia masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas.

**Aku takkan pulang sebelum hujan berhenti.**

Saruhiko memejamkan mata, peduli setan dengan debu yang akan menempel maupun paru-parunya yang akan kesusahan. Ia ingin bersama Misaki.

Mungkin ia akan menginap malam ini. Saruhiko ingin mengingat semua tentang Misaki walau menyakitkan. Ia ingin ingatan tentang Misaki tetap segar dalam ingatannya dan tak pernah pudar oleh waktu. Tak akan luntur walau Misaki...

Sudah tak berada disisinya lagi.

**Bagiku hingga sekarang kau adalah cahayaku.**

Saruhiko sadar, amat sangat sadar. Bahwa saat saat kebersamaan mereka tak akan pernah dapat terulang kembali.

"Misaki..." ia terisak pelan, tangannya makin mendekap guling Misaki erat erat. "Kau benar. Kau benar dan aku salah. Maafkan aku Misaki, kebahagiaan kita saat kau masih berada disini memang tak akan pernah dapat terulang."

Tentu saja. Karena Yata Misaki telah menjadi abu bersamaan dengan ledakan bom yang menghancurkan salah satu gedung pemerintah 2 minggu yang lalu.

Meninggalkan duka yang menyakitkan bagi orang yang mengenalnya. Menorehkan luka pada seorang sahabat yang terlambat untuk mengucap maaf.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saruhiko Fushimi Side, END.**

**Yo~! Aku nulis ini pada tanggal 19 april 2019 dan baru bisa ngebut ngetik sekarang. Gomenne~**

**Saa, saatnya aku beristirahat! Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! Jaa naa~**


	2. Misaki Side

**K Project credits to Gora and GoHands.**

**Lemon songs credits to Kenshi Yunezu.**

**Aku tak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain mendapat asupan dari kedua tokoh dari fandom yang mulai (sudah sangat) sepi ini.**

**Segala Typo dan ke-OOCan mohon dimaklumi.**

**Happy Reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku mengikuti punggungmu didalam kegelapan.**

_Yata Misaki hanya dapat menatap nanar punggung Saruhiko yang menjauh, perlahan-lahan mengecil dan menghilang. Tanpa sanggup ia gapai._

_Fushimi Saruhiko, sahabatnya itu telah meninggalkan HOMRA. Meninggalkan dirinya, mengkhianatinya, membuatnya kecewa._

**Aku masih ingat jelas lekukan tubuhmu.**

_Malam setelah amarahnya meledak dan meluap pada sosok yang hanya memandang kosong kakinya itu, Misaki kembali ke tempat tinggalnya bersama Saruhiko._

_Kecil, memang, namun begitu nyaman._

_Tapi..._

_Itu dulu._

_Sebelum kini tempat itu tak lebih hanya tempat tinggal bagi satu orang._

_Barang barang Saruhiko menghilang, begitupun sang pemilik nama yang tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya._

_Misaki jatuh terduduk, air mata mengenangi pelupuknya dan siap tumpah. Kenapa Saruhiko meninggalkannya tanpa alasan?_

**Setiap bertemu dengan hal yang tak bisa kuterima,**

_Apakah Misaki telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga Saruhiko menjadi seperti ini?__Kenapa Saruhiko meninggalkannya?_

**Hanya air mataku yang tak bisa berhenti.**

_Mencoba berdiri walau sempoyongan, Misaki menjatuhkan diri keatas kasur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Mulai menangis meraung._

_"Saruhiko... hiks, kenapa—kau meninggalkanku?"_

_"Hiks... apa salahku? Jika aku salah kenapa kau—hiks, tidak mengatakan apa kesalahanku hingga—hiks, aku bisa memperbaikinya?"_

**"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau lihat?"**

Itu kisah lama.

Sekarang Misaki sudah merelakan Saruhiko begabung dengan Scepter4. Meninggalkannya seorang diri di HOMRA.

Hanya saja...

Misaki tak dapat menerima satu hal.

Yaitu Saruhiko yang nekat menembus kobaran api demi mencoba menyelamatkannya.

Entah kenapa hati Misaki terasa lebih sakit daripada kakinya yang tertimpa reruntuhan juga perutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah karena tertembak saat Saruhiko memberinya tatapan penuh ketakutan.

**Dengan wajah yang tak kukenali.**

Ekspersi apa itu? Misaki tidak mengerti.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ekspresi Saruhiko begitu?

Saruhiko yang dikenalnya tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Apalagi padanya. Saruhiko itu selalu mencemoohnya. Ekspresinya selalu dingin. Kenapa sekarang mendadak beruah?

**Disuatu tempat, kau pasti seperti diriku yang sekarang.**

Ah, panas sekali. Walaupun ia adalah anggota HOMRA, tapi kekuatannya tengah menghilang. Ia sedang lemah, pasrah dengan keadaan yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, kaku. Lengannya bahkan sudah gosong dan tak dapat ia rasakan lagi. Telinganya berdenging, mungkin efek suara ledakan yang sampai sekarang belum juga berhenti. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata dan pening yang melanda.

Tapi ia tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Ia harus menghentikan seorang monyet bodoh kesayangannya yang masih saja mencoba melewati bara api sepanjang 25meter didepannya.

**Berikanlah aku air mata jika kau dalam kesepian.**

Membuka mulut, Misaki mencoba agar tak terbatuk karena karbondioksida makin mengisi paru-parunya. "Pergilah... Saruhiko!"

Ia batuk dan mulai muntah darah karena luka diperutnya, tapi ia benar benar harus menghentikan temannya itu sebelum dia ikut merenggang nyawa.

"Jangan—_hhh_—mendekat! Pergi—Saruhiko! Maafkan—_uhuk! Uhuk_!—aku... selamat—tinggal." Misaki memaksakan sebuah senyum tulus walau seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Setidaknya, Saruhiko tidak boleh ikut mati bersamanya. "Aku menyayangi—mu... saru—hiko..."

Hazelnya makin memburam, tapi ia dapat merasakan air mata yang menetes mengaliri pipinya dan Saruhiko yang berteriak memanggilnya dengan putus asa.

**Aku mohon, lupakanlah segala hal tentang diriku ini.**

Senyuman itu bertahan dan Misaki menutup mata. Membiarkan gelap membawanya. Membiarkan api memeluk tubuhnya yang berdarah-darah setengah terbakar.

'_Semoga Saruhiko bisa memaafkanku... dan kalau bisa, aku berharap Saruhiko akan melupakanku. Kematianku... pasti akan teramat menyakitkan bukan?_'

Ya, itu benar. Karena ingatan akan kematian sahabatmu sendiri akan sangat menyakitkan.

**Itulah sesuatu yang kuharapkan dari lubuk hatiku.**

Mungkin, jika reinkarnasi itu benar benar ada... jika mereka diizinkan lahir kembali...

Misaki memiliki satu keinginan.

Agar mereka berdua dapat bertemu lagi didalam dunia yang lebih baik. Agar Saruhiko tak perlu merasakan masa kecil yang kelam.

**Bagiku hingga sekarang kau adalah cahayaku.**

Sesak, Misaki tak dapat bernafas dengan baik. Dadanya sakit karena paru-parunya tak mampu menetralisir udara. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat tenang?

Seakan akan... ledakan yang mengguncang bumi, meratakan gedung dengan tanah, dan merusak fasilitas itu tak menganggunya sama sekali.

'_Selamat tinggal, Saruhiko._'

Dan sebuah bongkahan batu yang runtuh menyelesaikan semuanya. Didepan mata Saruhiko dan kedua bawahannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yata Misaki Side, END.**

**YEY! AKU NGEBUT NGETIK GAES. SEKARANG DAH JAM 00.12**

**TADI YANG SARUHIKO SIDE AKU UP JAM 21.45**

**GAJADI ISTIRAHAT AKUTU WKWKWKWK.**

**Saruhiko kurang-lebih sampe 1,3k, ditambah bacotanku jadi 1,4k. Yang ini 600an ditambah bacotan gak berfaedah jadi 700an. Duh kejamnya akutu :(**

**Pokoknya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak XD**


End file.
